Hearts A Mess
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: Light fell hard for his best friend in University. After agreeing to visit his friend's family for summer break, Light finds himself being persued by what seemed like an unlikely person. Which will win? Lust or Love? Yaoi/BL *will contain mature content* BBxLight
1. Chapter 1

_Journal entry 1: Journal count: 259_

_I've agreed to go with L to his home for the summer. Something about him not having the funds to stay overseas for the summer. And I still live at home. L is my best friend. He's been that way since we started going to university together. He was the odd, weird kid in the back of the class, and I've seen too many horror movies. So, I made nice with the most likely to go postal._

_Turns out, L is a super cool guy. Even all of my friends from finishing school think it's odd that we could be friends. But, surprisingly, we have a ton in common. Throughout our friendship he's avoided and dodged any kind of romantic relationship, despite being pursued by a fair share of women… which led me to believe, maybe he's gay? It wouldn't matter to me either way… because… if you can keep a secret? So am I. It kind of feels good to get off of my chest. Even if it's just writing it down where no one will ever see it._

_However, much to my frustration; L hasn't been very receptive towards my advances. I've only been flirting with him since sophomore year. He's either completely clueless… or I'm not his type my he just doesn't want to say anything…_

_I was quite surprised when he asked me if I wanted to visit his home with him. I guess he's native born American. Then moved to England… then moved back? He doesn't devolve into his life much. He just listens to me rant and ramble most of the day. He's honestly the best friend I've ever had. Maybe I don't want to screw this up and try dating…_

_But, this is the summer. This is it. When I finally tell him how I feel. For better or worse, I can't keep this pent up anymore._

* * *

L padded out of the airport at a brisk pace. "Come, Light-kun, we don't want to be late. I'm quite excited for you to meet my brothers. This will indeed be an enjoyable summer."

Following the raven Light chuckled, it had been a while since he had seen L excited about anything that wasn't a new dessert. "Okay, okay, so how old are your brothers?"

Waiting for the bus at the curb, L pushed his upper lip up with his thumb, creating a seemingly adorable pout. "I must not have told you. They are my… hmm. They are my triplets."

Feeling himself get a little dizzy at the news. '_Great. As if crushing on my best friend wasn't hard enough… he's got two brothers just like him?!_' Light shook his head and blushed slightly at the possibility of three Ls. '_I wonder what they are like? I'm not sure I'll survive in a house full of adorable, sleep deprived, pandas_.' Golden eyes landed on what seemed like a concerned L. "Sorry. Not used to this kind of heat. I should contact my mom to tell her we landed safely, where are we exactly?"

Nodding his head knowingly and briefly fanning himself with a map. "We've landed in Dallas, Texas. However, the bus will take us to Allen, Texas, which is where my brothers house is."

Light nodded and sent a couple of pictures. "L? Can we take a photo together? I want to remember this summer forever." Sheepishly smiling L stood next to Light and waved as the photo was snapped. "And so my mom doesn't think I ran off with some stranger, that way she knows I'm with you." The brunette couple feel his cheeks warm up slightly at the last bit of his sentence.

* * *

Departing a long, hot, sticky and somewhat smelly bus ride; L waved to a car. "Ah. N is already here. Come on, Light-kun." L reached back and grabbed Light's hand and pulled him towards the car that blared loud rock music. "N is the youngest of us." Light felt as if he was a lighthouse with his deepening blush.

A head of snow white hair lifted from the blue Ford Taurus as the trunk popped. "Get in, losers." A light hearted chuckle was heard after. The silver locked young man loaded their bags into the trunk as L and Light climbed into the vehicle.

Watching the brother known as N, light cleared his throat before speaking. "I thought that you guys were all triplets?" L nodded matter of factly, confirming his previous mentioned statement. "Uh… okay…"

N hopped into the car, turning the music down while cranking his neck to look at Light in the backseat. "You must be Light. Nice to meet you. Judging by your slightly slack jawed expression, L didn't tell you. We're fraternal triplets. Damn, L, didn't even prepare him, how the hell is he going to handle B, look how sweet and innocent he is… He's going to tear him up."

The brunette swallowed coarsely as his imagination ran wild with that statement. "So… is B… mean?"

Rolling ashen eyes as they took off down the road. "The opposite, he's a little too friendly. A little jaded, cynical… perverted? Take your pick. It doesn't matter. Just don't blush around him like you did when L held your hand."

L turned around slightly in his seat to make conversation. "Our mother had albinism, N inherited her hair, B inherited her eyes. So, try not to stare at his eyes too much. What did that one lady say about them?" His charcoal eyes drifted to N.

The younger sibling chuckled as they turned into a quiet neighborhood, filled with stereotypical American homes. "L… what she said wasn't a bad thing. She said they're hypnotic. We will however have to be quiet when we go in. The bastard didn't get to be until nearly 10am. Work kept him longer than expected. Though, I doubt he'd be angry if his favorite brother woke him up."

Giving N a sidelong glance L sighed and shook his head. "The last time I woke him up he picked me up by my neck."

Light could feel the color drain from his face, which spurred both brothers into chuckling. N glanced into the rear view mirror at the brunette. "B works thirds, so he normally sleeps during the day." He flicked his eyes back to the road and turned into a driveway. A modest two story, blue home, traditional in style sat before them. A white dual car garage opened slowly.

Unloading the car the boys started making their way into the interior of the home. As the door creaked open the pulsing beats of _'I'm a Mess – Bebe Rexha_' nearly startled the group. Light steeled his nerves. _'This must be the eldest then_.' He could feel his resolve melting away as B rounded the corner, drying a plate with a towel. _'Oh Gods no… Literally tall, dark, muscular and handsome_.'

B turned the music off with his phone and chuckled. A muscular form stood in the entranceway, with a distinct lack of shirt. "L! When did you turn into a sexy brunette?!" L peeked around Light and gave a timid finger wiggle. "Oh. That's a relief. For a second, I thought I was attracted to someone I mistook to be my brother."

Dodging N as he brought the bags in from the car. Light could feel a lump in his throat as he awkwardly bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Raito, but please call me Light."

B leaned in slightly, Light couldn't help but eye his muscular build and flinched slightly when a deep voice purred from the raven while rubbing his chin. "Hmm, it's nice to be met, trust me cutie," Light could feel warm fingertips press against his chin, hooking his jaw and forcing his face to be lifted. "The pleasure is all mine." A sly wink, coupled with a devious smirk playing on full lips.

Despite being warned about his eyes; Light stared into what seemed like smoldering rubies. _'Right, albinism, a lack of pigment in his eyes… wow, is it hot in here?_' Perfectly tanned skin rippled over a slender but built body of muscles, ashen tresses just barely fell over crimson pools of seduction. _'A little too friendly… you don't say N?'_

Light startled slightly at B's movements. He darted around him and snagged L up into a tight hug, lifting him from the ground. "How's my favorite wimp?! Sol you actually made a friend? Is this a special friend?" Light felt as if his face had just been set on fire.

"Mm, Light-kun is very special to me. He is my very best and first friend. B, please do not scare Light-kun away."

B set L down and circled Light for a moment. "I'd like to make Light-kun my friend too." Light, though he tried, finally blushed where the eldest brother could see him. Flinching slightly he could feel a lock of his hair get tucked behind his ear. "So, there's a guest room right across the hall from L's. L, the room situation hasn't changed. Everything is the same."

Sighing happily, L interlocked arms with Light and led him towards the stairs. "Let's get settled in our rooms. This is going to be a good summer. Both of my brothers seem to like you."

N scoffed in good nature from his room at the top of the stairs. "B likes him a little too much. Couldn't you have just brought another Ace home? Did it have to be an easily flustered, highly emotional brunette?! Come on L, you know how B feels about brunettes."


	2. Chapter 2

Light squinted his amber eyes. _'Where am I?'_ Looking around his surroundings, hazy with muffled music. He felt that he had been there before. _'No… this place was in Japan, I'm in America now…'_ Light squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

When his eyes opened once again there was someone on top of him. But he was paralyzed. Trying to scream, with only air coming out. He could feel a tear fall from his eye. He felt pressure on his shoulders as if he was being held down. He snapped his eyes shut once again. _'Why is this happening? Why won't anyone help me?'_

* * *

Caramel eyes snapped open once again. A dark, moonlit room came into view. Simple awards on the wall. 'Mathematic Marathon 1st place: Nathaniel Lawliet.' 'Quizbowl Champion: Lawrence Lawliet.' 'Dean's List Toho University: Lawrence Lawliet.' 'Honors Society: Nathaniel Lawliet.'

Simple light blue walls with sentimental pieces of achievements. Taking a deep, relieved breath, Light knew it was just a nightmare. His eyes drifted along the framed awards. 'Employee's Choice: Supervisor of the Year: Bruce Lawliet.' Light found himself subconsciously smiling at the room, mainly relieved that he was safe.

Futilely attempting to fall back asleep, Light groaned and got out of bed. _'Perhaps a glass of water would help calm my nerves.'_ Peeking his head out of the room he was currently staying in; his eyes took in a rare sight. Peering into L's room directly across the hall, he silently chuckled. The raven was sprawled out across his bed in pajamas, snoring loudly.

He could hear clicking coming from N's room and hushed cusses. Light peeked into the room, but remained in the hall as not to be intrusive. He smiled at the silver haired boy playing video games on mute. It looked to be some sort of war game with other players online.

Stepping onto the stairs the brunette noticed a light on downstairs. Quietly tiptoeing down the cream carpeted stairs, _'Hopefully B is at work and this is just the light he leaves on when he goes to work… I don't feel like talking to anyone… Or dealing with any antics he may still have left.'_ As he reached the bottom of steps he winced slightly. _'No such luck.'_ His eyes landed on the enigmatic raven who sat quietly reading a book in a worn armchair, a pair of reading glasses rested on the edge of his nose.

Stepping off the last step, Light suddenly realized how B always knew the boys were coming or going. It let out an unholy screech as pressure was released. L would tell him stories of the last step sounding like a banshee and getting him and N in trouble for trying to sneak people into the house during the day.

Darting his amber eyes to the last known location of the eldest brother, Light could feel his stomach drop. He had the raven's full attention. Glasses removed, legs uncrossed and staring directly at him. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be at work by now. I'm sorry, if I disturbed you." Light gave several quick apologetic bows.

A deep chuckle was heard from the seated man. "It's fine. You don't need to be so skittish. Are you alright? You look pale. Have you eaten anything since landing yesterday?" Light shook his head. "Well. Since you're up, L won't be awake for a while, he stays up at night with me when I'm home and well… N hasn't been to bed yet, I doubt he'd be down to get breakfast." Glancing his scarlet eyes to his watch. "The café opens in a half hour if you want to get dressed?"

Blinking his eyes rapidly the brunette was slightly taken aback. "Uh. Sure?" He turned slightly to go back up the stairs. "I'll… go get some clothes on."

-x-

B grabbed his keys and opened the kitchen door that led to the garage. "We'll take my car. That Taurus sucks." Light nodded and followed him out, watching him pull a cloth off the previous mystery vehicle. Revealing a Q50 series Infiniti. Sleek black with red accents and red sport brakes.

The brunette snickered slightly. "For some reason that car suits you." B nodded in agreement and unlocked it with the fab.

Sitting himself in the black leather, admittedly, it was more comfortable than the backseat of the other car. Taking his seat in the driver's side, B started the car and winked. "Been a minute since someone went on a breakfast date with me." Light immediately blushed brilliantly causing the older man to laugh. As the vehicle started and the garage opened a startling volume of electronic dance music played. Quickly turning the music down the raven gave a bashful smile. "Sorry, by the time I'm coming home from work, I'm pretty tired."

As the car reversed, Light knit his brow together. "Was today your day off?" His glance fell onto B. Subconsciously he found himself tracing the features of the older man. The sunrise spilled into the car window, refracting the memorizing crimson of his eyes, shining and highlighting the natural maroon sheen from his ebony tresses. Surprisingly full lips, considering how thin L's were. The tiniest amount of freckles on the bridge of his nose.

Hesitant to answer, B sighed out after a small spell of silence. "I'm laid off. My factory closed because of some strike. We provide parts to a major company, well, don't need parts when your workers who make the cars are on strike."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Light timidly bit out.

The raven shrugged nonchalantly. "I still have my second job and both L and N's loans are paid up."

Caught off guard, suddenly L needing to come home made sense. "Are… are you paying for their university?" Only a silent nod followed as a response. They turned into the small diner that only had two cars in the parking lot.

Mulling the information over he felt pity for B. _'I know L studies abroad, which is very expensive as it is. And N's Honor's Society award was from some university in Massachusetts. Could be MIT, if that's the case, he's literally paying for two of the best universities in the world. On top of that, he supports himself, maintains a home for his brothers to come home to, and has a newer car. And he made mention their student loans are up to date.'_ Light startled when the door was opened for him and a hand was extended towards him. "It's not a big deal, they had big plans for their lives, I didn't."

Blushing brightly, Light took the extended hand, his blush deepened when he was yanked up into the other's chest. Glancing his amber eyes to meet a mischievous scarlet gaze. Light found himself in thought. _'What makes a man like him tick? What motivates him? Keeps him sane?'_ The brunette found his blush creeping further along his cheeks to his nose. _'What drives a man like that insane?'_ A deep laugh was heard from the raven as Light snapped himself away from the embrace, unknowingly he had been in B's arms through his little mental adventure. "What are your plans now? What happens when they graduate?"

B stopped and started at the brilliant red sky of the morning. "I'll be free to do whatever I want. I'll probably work a little longer, maybe save up my money, travel the world?" Holding the door open for the brunette he waited while thinking. "Maybe, I might just settle down and give up the dual life, get me a nice nine to five and maybe a cute brunette." Light chuckled nervously at the last bit of the statement and B flirtatiously winked at him.

A hyper waitress hopped over to the two males. "Mornin' BB! Oh! A new friend?" Her golden locks fell over her emerald eyes. A slight tone of bitterness could be detected from her voice, lingering with disappointment. "So, just two then?"

B pulled Light close to him by his hips. "Yes." He waitress quietly nodded and led them further into the restaurant. Light tensed up slightly as they were taken to a table in the front corner of the diner. The raven released him and sat across from Light in the booth. "Probably going to rain today."

Light sat down opposite to the raven in the booth while drifting his eyes out the window. "You think?" Flashing his eyes back towards the other man. "So, is BB a nickname?"

A heavy set waitress with red hair, peppered with grey, set a coffee in front of B and smiled politely at Light. "What'll it be cutie? Jeez, bagged a real cute one this-" Her words were cut off by a swift kick from under the table landing on her shin. "Oh! Ow! Okay, okay!"

The brunette smiled to the waitress. "Coffee is fine."

"Okay, kids, anything to eat? You want your usual B?" The raven nodded wordlessly while staring outside. Light fumbled with the menu and pointed to the side of toast. "No baby. He just kicked me to shut me up. He likes you, like a lot, how about some real food. He isn't going to let you be a cheap date. Don't fight him on that."

Light's amber eyes drifted to the raven to realize he was watching his every move with a devious stare. _'I can't read him. It's frustrating and kind of alluring at the same time. My whole life I've been trained how to read people, they're body language, tone of voice, their eyes. But, I keep getting mixed signals from him… is he doing that on purpose? His eyes scream lust, but his body movements whisper depression. And his smile… his smile murmurs exhaustion. And he masks it all cleverly under a faux confidence.'_ The waitress cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry, got a little lost in tall, dark and handsome over there. Um, I'll have a vegetable omelette with hash browns on the side."

B raised his eyebrows in interest of the sudden flirtations. Light smirked slightly. _'Seems like if I want to study him, I'll have to play his silly little games. Besides, I've never had anyone flirt with me quite so much… it's kind of an ego boost, especially since he isn't hard on the eyes, by any means, he's actually pretty handsome.'_ "You never answered my question. Is BB a nickname?"

The raven smirked mischievously. "You could say that. You know how everyone calls me B?" Light nodded in interest. "Well. I'm well endowed. Hence the other B. Stands for big." Casually lifting his coffee B scented it with a smile and taking a sip as Light turned several shades of red. "However, for some reason or another, people only call me BB when they want to hook up. But, I think I'm getting tired of that life. It's why I pulled you close earlier. I'm sorry for mildly using you as a shield."

Light opened his mouth as rain assaulted the windows of the diner. "Oh. You were right… And as for, using me as a shield, I won't complain. It's nice to have someone pursue me so much… I'm not sure I've ever had that much attention before… ever, not even if you combined all of the fan boys and girls."

The raven chuckled quietly before his laughter slowly disappeared, his ruby eyes drifting back towards the budding storm outside. "I like how reactive you are. You're reactions are honestly what I enjoy the most. Most of the friends L has brought home have been very similar to him. Pretty nonreactive, overall kind of boring…"

Tracing the features of the older male, Light took in subtle details. Sleep bruises, streaks of maroon in his crimson eyes, small holes near his bottom lip, presumably from a piercing, a single black ear cuff pierced near the tip of his ear. Tired scarlet eyes dragged towards the brunette. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It was hard to notice at first, mainly because you didn't have a shirt on and I nearly got a nosebleed from it; but, for being triplets, you guys don't look very similar. I suppose it would be easy to confused you and L, but, you guys are worlds apart from each other."

"Oh?" The other's voice purred. "How so?"

Clearing his throat, Light lightly blushed before preforming his analysis. "I take in details about people that interest me. Mainly because I've always had this fear of losing my memories. But, if I just take in enough detail of the world around me, maybe, if I did, I could be reminded just by being near the people I care about." Feeling a little insecure the brunette clutched his coffee mug and glanced towards the raven to gauge his interest. _'Well, he's at least interested… making eye contact with him is almost intimidating.'_ "Anyway, your nose is smaller than L's, and your cheekbones are higher. L's chin is more pointed than yours, almost giving you more of a baby face when standing next to him. Even your hair color varies a little. His shines navy, yours is more of a chocolate." Light noticed a tiny crooked smirk cross B's lips. "Also, your lips are much fuller than his. And…" Looking up into the smoldering embers across the table. "L's eyes, they're dark, full of wonder and inquisition. But, yours… when the light hits them just right, they looks like flames; but they carry loneliness, and a strong aura of kindness."

Jetting his ruby eyes away from the brunette, B sat back and folded his arms. "Impressive." The brunette opened his mouth to say something, anything to salvage the current situation; the waitress returned with their food and dropped it down on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Though, it was a comfortable silence, Light couldn't help but feel like he had overstepped. "Hey. Um. I didn't…"

B smirked quietly as they were leaving. "I asked you. It's… nice to be understood." Feeling relieved the brunette sighed contently. "It was honest. I appreciate it." Holding the door open for Light the raven flashed confident smile. "Probably have a few hours before L wakes up. Anything you want to do before we head back…" A long paused happened before speaking again. "I mean, or, I can always take you back… if that would make you more comfortable…"

Meeting his scarlet gaze, Light smiled bashfully in return. _'Is he lonely?'_ "Well, it's not like L has a driver's license… and I have never been to the United States before… So… I guess you can take what you want from that." Pondering for a moment. "My sister WOULD be disappointed if I didn't come back with a lot of pictures… but it is also raining… how about, pun completely intended… a rain check? Would that be okay?"

As they exited the building the second set of doors was held for Light yet again. "Sound logic, I can accept that. What do you want to do until L gets up then? Oh. Wait here. I'll grab the car."

Light tilted his head slightly to the side and watched B run to the car. _'So, he holds doors and doesn't let me get wet…' _Feeling a chill the brunette glanced over his shoulder to meet eyes with the younger waitress, who was glaring at him. Shuddering slightly, Light nearly dove into the car as it pulled up.

-x-

The rain continued its assault, only seeming to pick up in intensity with high winds. The sky darkened further as the wind howled against the home. Sighing heavily B sorted through his movie collection. "Heh. I guess, I never realized… I'm a horror movie fanatic. I don't have cable or a streaming device…"

Setting himself on the tan microsuede couch Light shrugged. "It should be fine. My sister likes horror movies too. She's bullied me into enough of them." Finally making a choice in movie the brunette watched the older man unwrap and open a DVD prior to sliding it into the player.

A loud chuckle was heard from the raven as he padded into the kitchen. "How old?"

"She's my twin."

"No wonder why you're not having a problem understanding us then."

Light could feel a slight blush creep along his cheeks. "I understand you guys pretty well." Golden eyes flicked up and smiled when he was handed a small bowl of popcorn. And blushed brighter when B sat directly next to him. _'He's so close… He smells good.'_

"Actually, this is good. I haven't seen this one yet. I haven't had much time until… well, today!" A cheeky grin widened on B's face. "I don't really care to watch movies alone. It's boring." Light smiled at the older man as he started the movie and glanced his ruby eyes towards the brunette.

"Yeah. I get that. I like to talk through movies though, my sister always tells me to shut up."

"Right?! What fun is it to just silently watch it?! It needs to be analyzed! With probable guesses of the upcoming events! Jeez, what are you, my soulmate?" Both silently sat there staring at each other before blushing slightly and looking opposite directions. "Wow, that was awkward. Sorry. I meant it as a joke. I'm sorry. Just excited to have someone who won't tell me to be quiet. Ah, it's the one time I'm not trying to flirt with you."

The more the raven stammered through the situation the more Light's blush intensified. "It's okay. I figured. Let's… uh… let's just start the movie."

-x-

As the movie progressed, Light couldn't help but to steal glances of the older man. '_There's no way he's worn me down into liking him already. He's attractive, sure. He's near a solid 10 in my book… He's been nothing but nice to me, maybe… maybe I have a tiny crush…_' Focusing on the movie for a brief moment, long enough to get startled and jump, making a quiet yelp.

"Don't take this in a weird way… Do you need a hug?"

Light stiffened at the inquisition. "Oh. Uh." A loud sound from the television startled the brunette back into the couch as he hid his face behind his hands. "Yes! Please!" A deep chuckle was heard as an arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer. Light peeked through his fingers and watched the movie. _'How has he not jumped?!'_

After settling down a bit Light chuckled. "Thanks." He visibly started to relax, but felt disappointed when the arm recoiled away from him.

"No probs."

Light sighed as his phone started to ring. "I'm sorry. It's my sister…"

B shrugged and paused the movie. "Probably better if you had a bit to calm down. I could use a shower. And… ah, hell, the movie still had an hour and a half left."

Light smiled brightly to him, knowing full well B has figured him out, that when it comes to movies, he's kind of a coward. He tapped the answer button and was startled at a picture of Sayu. _'Ah. Of course she would want to FaceTime.'_

"Mochi Onii-san!"

Light grinned and spoke in Japanese to Sayu. "Hey! How's mom and dad?"

"Fine. I'm more interested in tall dark and handsome going up the stairs…"

Light glanced back at the retreating figure of B. "Oh. Him. Yeah. That's L's older brother. Cute, right?"

Sayu raised an eyebrow as she watched the figure pause for a moment. "Does he speak Japanese?"

Shrugging slightly before continuing. "I doubt it."

Sayu watched the man sit down and rest his chin on him open palms that were propped up from his knees. "Are you sure?" Sayu noticed a sly smirk and a wink with a finger up to his plush lips.

Chuckling quietly at his twin's suspicion. "Why would he? What would make you think that? So. Most of my time has been spent with him. L stayed up late with him last night, he normally works at nighttime. So, L, is still sleeping. So funny fact, apparently he's asexual. Or, so says his youngest brother. They're triplets."

Sayu nodded while laughing. "Oh well. I'm sure the right one is out there. Like maybe behind you."

Light choked slightly on his glass of water. "I mean. As far as looks go, he's to die for. He's… literally beautiful. But I literally just met him. It's not like I'm going to get to know him that well over one summer."

Sayu mirrored B's head tilt. "Are you… interested in him? I can definitely see that he's good looking. Is he nice? Kind of seems like the type to linger…"

Sighing over exasperatedly. "So far he's been nothing but a flirtatious gentleman. I can, kind of feel a lingering darkness, but, nothing bad… if that makes sense. He's…

"Directly behind you."

"What? No, nothing weird. He's… attractive as hell, he's financially stable… wait…" Light narrowed his eyes accusingly at her. "Why… How? How did you…?"

"First of all, I'm your twin, I've known you were gay since your last break up. Second of all, even our parents suspect it. I don't think it's something you need to worry about with mom or dad. But… um…" Sayu attempted to gesture Light to look behind him.

"Anyway. He's so hot, he's confident, sweet, financially stable, Sayu.. he's putting both of his brothers through university! Like, what?! So he's family oriented…"

"And directly behind you… Light… I think he's bilingual…"

Light blinked a couple of times as a hand rested on the top of his head as a deep voice spoke up in fluent Japanese. "I can speak, read and write seven languages, fluently, Japanese is my third language. Hello, my proper name is Bruce, it's a pleasure to speak with you."

Light could feel the color drain from his face and the pit of his stomach fall through the couch. "Oh… shit…"

Sayu's cheeks filled comically as she tried to stifle to laughter. "It's an honor. My name is Sayu Yagami. I am Light's twin!" She let a small giggle pass at the expression on Light's face.

The brunette's face had flushed so brightly, even his ears were red. Stealing a glance at the flustered boy B smirked while motioning his head towards Light. "Sorry for eavesdropping. It's nice to know how he really feels." B chuckled and ruffled Light's hair and winked at the phone. "You should call more often Sayu." The raven turned to leave.

"B!" Light blurted out, but had no clue what to say after. _'Great, couldn't just let it go, noooo, now you have to say something…_' Light took a deep breath and turned to speak, opened his mouth and felt his words get trapped in his throat. The raven was staring at him with raised eyebrows in interest. Deeply intense crimson eyes that carried curiosity. A small smile forming along shapely lips as the silence lengthened.

A quiet chuckle came from B. "Don't worry about it. I'd say that I'll forget it. But, I likely won't. For what it's worth… From what I know, you're pretty perfect too." A playful wink followed smooth words before he departed for the upstairs. Leaving Light just as dumbfounded as before.

"Smooth." His twin deadpanned from the speakers of the phone.

"Oh. Okay. Like you would have done better." Light growled out.

"Of course I would have. That guy's a five course meal! Handsome, intelligent, family oriented, financially stable, and mysterious." The female voice quipped back. "Onii, if you don't get a piece of that before you leave: you'll regret it."

Rolling his golden eyes at his sister's coy attitude towards sex. "What's the point of getting to know anyone if you're just going to hit it and quit it. He deserves more than that. From what I've seen he's a really nice guy. He… he seems lonely. A summer fling kind of seems like the last thing he needs."

"That ass though."

Light busted into laughter. "Shut up…" He leaned in close to the phone and whispered. "But…. Riiiiight?!" The young male groaned and flopped back into the couch. "Now it's awkward."

"It's been awkward. Now it's just awkward that you're both aware about. Glad to be of service." She hummed slightly. "Maybe his brothers will wake up?" Light groaned louder. "Well, maybe see where it leads. Who knows, maybe he'd be willing to do a long distance thing for a short while until one of you can relocate?"

Light's voice carried dully. "Sayu… I've known him for two days… look, he's really handsome, he's really nice. It's really just a refresher for me to know they aren't all like… him…" The brunette shuddered thinking about his ex from the summer prior to university.

Sayu opened her mouth to let loose an angry rant before seeing B coming back down the stairs. "Well, now that we know he's bilingual… I won't carry that rant out. Seems your person is back. Good luck, Onii!" She winked and blew a kiss to the phone as she hung up.

Light hung his head as the phone screen went black. The raven plopped next to Light while toweling his hair dry. "Back to the movie?"

The brunette side eyed B. "Are you just going act like nothing happened?"

The raven shrugged as he drooped his towel to the floor. "Do you want to be treated differently? It was a private conversation. I shouldn't have intruded. It's my fault. Technically, I know illegally procured information. Things you aren't ready to talk about or never intended to talk about. If you want, I can proceed with this information, or, I can drop it and act as if nothing happened."

"That's… surprising."

"I eavesdropped again."

Light playfully hit B on the shoulder. "You're sneaky! And how much did you hear?!"

The raven smirked and unpaused the movie. "Enough to know that, if you'd let me, I'd like to kiss you one day."

Light blushed brightly. "I think I can manage that… Um… when? Like… now?" Scarlet eyes fluttered in confusion. "Yeah. That wouldn't be the worst thing to happen."

"Wait. What?"

A deep blush had formed over Light's cheeks. "Well. Now or never. I may not be this brave later." Bashful golden eyes lifted to meet the flustered raven's.

"Well. Now I'm on the sp— Hmm?!" Light had leaned in an pressed his lips against B's. Only taking a moment to regain his senses; the raven set a gentle hand on Light's cheek and caressed the younger male's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Which lured the brunette in further.

Near sleepily padded down the stairs in search for a bottle of water. Stopping just before the loud step on the staircase he rubbed his eyes roughly before muttering under his breath. "Nope. Nope. Not touching that." He turned quickly and went back up the stairs.

Parting the embrace B bit his lower lip as Light quickly retreated, his face rivaling a tomato. "Yeah. Either your sister needs to call more often or not at all…"


	4. Chapter 4

Dodging through people Light sighed as a drink spilled on him. A lot of N's friends heard he was back in town and decided to have a "get together". Even some of L's friends showed up to see the elusive raven. Feeling a little out of place Light tried to make his way to the back door, where at least he had hoped to get away from a drunk crowd. Feeling tipsy himself, Light sighed frustratedly when a young blonde woman stepped in front of him. "Hey handsome. What's your name?"

Rolling his amber eyes, the brunette could feel more annoyance brewing. "Sorry, not interested."

"What are you, gay or something?"

Rubbing his right temple slightly as the music pulsed throughout the living room. "Yes. Gay and annoyed, please let me through, it isn't personal."

As Light sidestepped around her, he groaned as he started to be followed. "Like, what kind of gay? Like fun, catty gossiper who will do hair, or like just a regular dude?" Before he could respond in further annoyance the girl was distracted and waving at someone while darting off.

Sighing in relief, Light was able to squeeze through to the kitchen, but had a drink handed to him. "She might not be interested, but I am." A deep voice purred as the cup shook slightly.

Secretly wishing to just be left alone, Light politely rejected the drink. "I've had enough, thanks, I have to call my family. I just wanted to get somewhere quieter."

The kind stranger nodded knowingly and pushed through the group standing in front of the sliding door leading to the backyard. "I get it. Thanks for being nice about it." The young man slid the door open for Light to squeeze out.

Light smiled appreciatively and ducked outside. Finally breathing a sigh of relief and fresh air, Light collapsed on a wooden chair and stared at his phone blankly, wishing he didn't feel a deep emptiness inside. _'Maybe I should try to meet someone to numb myself with. At least have a little fun instead of attending my own pity party.'_ The brunette turned his head towards the house and scanned the house party for someone who sticks out or that he was at least slightly attracted to, he crinkled his nose at a failed attempt for a distraction. _'For being attractive guys, they don't have very attractive friends.'_ Light drifted his gaze back to his phone and opened his last text with B. He'd been gone for two days, due to be back tomorrow. _'I don't want to bother him too much. He's out of town for work.'_

A small group of people stepped outside for some fresh air and quietly chatted amongst themselves. Light sighed at their dull conversation about their lives. His ears perked up when he heard B's name mentioned. One girl commented on how she thought he was the most attractive of the brothers. A couple nodded in agreement. "What I wouldn't do to have that for just one night."

"He's a huge flirt, but I hear he's kind of weird, like the hit it and quit it type. Won't even contact you again."

The other girl laughed. "That's the point!" The group of girls all snickered and chatted happily before another one chirped. "But, I think ever since he started putting his brothers through school, he's been a recluse. People have tried to lure him back into the party scene, but no dice."

Light pondered the information. _'If that's true, then I would literally stand zero chance.'_ Startling slightly at a drink sat next to his arm. "Oh! It's you again. Thanks for helping me get outside." Light studied the young man. Slender, tall, sandy blonde curly hair and piercing emerald eyes, freckles all cross his cheeks and nose.

He smiled kindly. "Of course, were you able to call your family?" Light sighed and shook his head lifting the drink to his lips. "Ah. I'm sure they're just busy." Light nodded and took a long drink hoping it would make him look less interested. The blonde only smiled brightly and pulled up a nearby chair. "So, what's your relationship with the Lawliets?"

"L is my best friend, I'm here on holiday from university."

"Nice! What are you studying, and at what university? If you don't mind me asking."

A little intrigued of the curiosity Light arched an eyebrow. _'Maybe one of N's friends? If I'm here with L, it's safe to assume I'm going to the same university as him.'_ "The same university as L. And criminal justice. I guess following in my dad's footsteps. But, not the police route, I'm studying to be an attorney."

The blonde nodded seemingly unsure. "I never introduced myself. I'm Alex." He outstretched his hand and offered a small smile. Light analyzed his hand for a moment before clasping his with it.

"Ratio. But most people call me Light. It's the literal translation to English of my name."

Alex nodded, contemplating the new information, before mumbling out. "Light. I like it. It seems to suit you. From what I can tell. Brilliant eyes, I assume bright smile." Almost as if on cue, Light's phone buzzed, lighting the screen up. A text message had sparked a wide grin from the brunette. "But, horrible taste in men." Alex chuckled when Light paused and tilted his head. "Bruce. He's… well… himself. He's an oddity."

Light leaned a little closer his eyebrows knitting together slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Alex could see the anticipation in golden hued eyes, and feeling guilted by his whole reason of being there. His sister's words echoed through his mind, _'get the boyfriend to hate him. Or even better, steal him from B.' _"You know what? Fuck it. He's a decent guy. He works hard, cares about his family, more than anything." Tearing his own emerald eyes from somewhat relieved golden irises. "How much do you know about him?"

Light shrugged quickly. "Not that much. I'm really only here for the summer. I think I'm infatuated by the idea of him. I mean. He's gorgeous."

Laughing loudly before trying to quiet his own laughter, Alex sighed. "I'll drink to that. The ass on 'em!" Light stifled a laugh and raised his drink to meet Alex's.

**_…After talking for a couple of hours and several drinks later…_**

Light glanced at his phone, subconsciously smirking at what was written. Alex smiled as he sat back in the lawn chair. "I think you should go for it, dude."

Fluttering his eyes in confusion Light looked up from his phone. "What?"

The blonde laid his head back onto the backrest, staring at the starlit sky. "You obviously like each other. Maybe you should give it a shot?"

Shaking his chestnut hair into his face. "No. It isn't fair. We hardly know each other, I'm going back to Japan after holiday and… He'll be here. It isn't fair to him, he has his fair share of people he could have a life with. Why choose a miserable long distance life?"

Taking the information Alex drunkenly hiccuped before responding. "Why does it have to be that complicated? Can't you try and see where it goes? Look, I don't know a massive amount about Mr. Bruce Lawliet, but I can tell you this: he doesn't go out of his way for anything other than his family and what he desires. Wait… that sounded better in my head. Please don't take that wrong. I'm pretty drunk." Alex sat up and attempted to make eye contact with Light. "What I'm trying to say is: you have attention that others would lie, cheat and steal for; some may even kill for it. What… What if maybe, now, this might be he alcohol talking, but, what if he liked you enough to find a way?"

The brunette chuckled wistfully. "I could only dream." Light shook his head before clutching it, as if trying to stop it from spinning. "I mean. Maybe?" Light sighed deeply before relaxing fully into the chair. "No. He has a career here, a house, a car, probably friends… and there's no way I could move here. I couldn't leave my family or my budding career. It's… just not possible. He's cute, but, I doubt he's crazy… and if he's crazy enough to leave for a possibility, that may not be the type of person I'd want around, because, you know, he'd be crazy." Light laughed somewhat bitterly. "I can only imagine and have a crush on him from afar, because everything else isn't fair."

Alex smirked deviously as he put his phone away. "I see. Hey, you look super tired, want me to help you to bed? We can always chat anytime, but you aren't looking so hot. Ah! Not that you don't look hot, but… Why am I like this?" The blonde's rant was silence by drunken chuckles from Light.

"Yes. If you wouldn't mind. And I get what you're saying, thank you for offering to help me. It sounds like the party is dying down anyway."

Alex nodded and stood before helping Light up. "Cool. Let's get you to bed. I'll leave my number with you so you can text me anytime." He ushered Light into the house and helped him with every step. Setting the brunette onto the bed. "You good if I leave you here like this? You don't need anymore help, right?" Light smiled and shook his head. "Cool. Oh!" Alex scribbled his number on a piece of paper that was sitting on the bedside table. "Text me, we can chat some more." He stepped towards the door before giving the room an appreciative glance and clicking the light off. "Light?" A tired hum responded. "Make sure to lay on your side tonight. In case you puke in your sleep." A tired groan resounded from the darkened room as a pillow flew in the blonde's direction.

He chuckled and pulled the door closed, but was sure not to latch it. Stretching, Alex sighed and tiredly trotted down the stairs, slipping out nearly completely unnoticed, until he exited the front door. He turned to leave and ran directly into B. Glancing his emerald eyes up to the annoyed presence, Alex found himself stammering for words. "Oh. Hi. Um."

Crimson eyes narrowed accusingly. "Why are you here?"

Rubbing his temples in slight frustration. "I think you could piece together why. But, I'll tell you that's not what went down. I think I may have helped y-" Before Alex could finish he was cut off with an angry scoff from the raven.

"Tell your psycho sister we broke up because of this type of shit. This exact type of shit. She's the one with trust issues. I wanted to settle down."

Alex rolled his eyes and B gently shoved him out of the way. "Bruce. He really likes you. Don't fuck with his head." Pulling his light jacket up to his neck. "Give him a chance. Maybe it'll be worth your time. Maybe it won't. What do you really have to lose? A shitty job? A mediocre house? He's something special. Treat him like he is."

B turned to scold the young man once again, but witnessed the blonde storming off. Raising an eyebrow, the raven turned his attention to the entrance of his living room, which has a young lady passed out in it. He let out a huffing sigh. "Nice." Several party goers witnessed the owner of the home arrive and scramble to leave. B tossed his keys onto the oak end table near the doorway. "Nate, pick your drunk friend off the floor and at least put her on the couch."

"Oh shit! I thought you were due in until the late afternoon?!" Nate scrambled to clean up some of the surrounding mess.

"It's fine. You're an adult. Just make sure your mess gets cleaned up by you. Where is Light?"

The silver haired young man shrugged while lifting the girl from the floor to plop her on the couch. "Last I saw someone was helping him upstairs… Where will you sleep if she's on the couch?"

Bruce shrugged and headed towards the stairs. "It's fine. Maybe I'll crash with L." Nate drunkenly nodded before collapsing on the other half of the couch. "Or your bed. Doesn't look like you'll make it." Both brothers chuckled as the raven headed upstairs.

Inside the room Light was staying in, the brunette was overstretched across the bed on his stomach, most of his clothing removed, but too tired to put anything on, just left in his boxers. B entered the room and placed a hand on the other's back, taking a sigh of relief when a deep breath was taken. "Mm. Your hand is cold."

Startled, the raven quickly removed his hand. A quiet slurred whine followed the action. "But, it felt nice…" B huffed a small amount of amusement from his nose and placed it back in between Light's shoulder blades. His phone chimed softly, peeking his curiosity. A message from Alex, it was a recording. Not wanting to bother Light, he tapped the screen a couple of times to transcript the message.

B bit his lip after reading the message and hung his head while quietly sighing out, "fuck."

Light shifted slightly before slurring out. "Alex, I'm really thirsty… will you get me water?"

Sighing softly Bruce lifted himself from the bed and obliged the request.

Light yelped at the cold bottle that was playfully laid on the center of his back. "Mean!" Light flipped onto his back and tried to sit up to sip the water. Rubbing his eyes tiredly to focus them he took the water from the darkened figure with an appreciative smile. "Thanks, bud. Hey. About what we talked about earlier… Can that stay between me and you?" Only silence followed. "Anyway. Thanks for talking to me. You only managed to make things a little more difficult though." Light lifted his phone and sent a text to B; he froze when he heard the soft chime from the figure next to him almost immediately after he sent the goodnight text. Taking a deep breath, he clicked the bedside light on and felt his stomach drop at the sight of the raven.

"Alex just left not too long ago. Sorry to disappoint." Fumbling for words Light noticed the figure beginning to make moves to leave. "I'm glad you seem okay." B felt his hand get caught before he could lift himself from the bed.

"Wait. I need to say something. And I don't know how to do it. So, bare with me for a moment. You can hate me afterwards. But…" Light drifted his eyes up towards the other man. Light felt himself losing courage while looking at the raven. The bedside lamp only illuminated his scarlet gaze, that was waiting patiently. "The fact of the matter is… I haven't been fair to you… for the last couple of years, I've been in love with L. Not physically, but emotionally. As I spend time with him and N, I learned that he's asexual, and I'm one hundred percent supportive of that. But, I think, unfairly, I've projected some of those feelings onto you, who looks very similar to L, and is very obviously not asexual. And, I like you, I do, but I think I like you more than I should because of this emotional baggage I've unjustly placed on you. I'm sorry. The more I get to know you, the harder I fall, and even still, that isn't fair. I haven't been fair. I couldn't possibly ask anything of you, you hardly know me. And, I wouldn't ask anything of you, because… it wouldn't be fair." Light leaned closer to the raven, and to his surprise, the latter didn't pull away from the brunette. "Please say you understand… I like you, a lot but –" Light's words were silenced with a swift but consuming embrace.

As their lips parted, Light realized he was in his unmentionables in front of B. Scrambling slightly to get under the covers the brunette blushed slightly. Bruce sighed quietly. "So. What do you want?"

Light clutched the blanket to his chest. "Everything, and yet, nothing at the same time. I guess you could say my hearts' a mess." Light glanced up to the raven. "I couldn't possibly ask anything from you."

B slumped slightly and folded his hands, seemingly deep in thought. "I like you too. And, I do, I understand. So, since logic won't help you… what do you want? Right now. At this exact moment. I'd imagine, probably some sleep. You sounded pretty drunk when I first came in here."

The brunette chuckled softly. "Seeing you sobered me up pretty quick." Light fidgeted under the blankets. "At this exact moment? You." Light's face lit up a brilliant shade of red, he could feel his ears getting hot. "Um. Ah. Not… like…"

The raven bursted into a laughter and stood from the bed. "I get it. Just give me a minute to change and get my stuff settled."

As B exited the room he nearly ran into L, who was patiently waiting outside. "Ah. Hey. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Don't treat me like a child, Bruce. You're not my parent. But, I've depended on you like one. You're allowed to have your own happiness."

Shifting his glance down the hall and back towards the room Light was staying in, B shoved L into his room. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know my plan worked. I brought two broken people together. I've known Light has liked me. And, I also know, that I cannot reciprocate those feelings. It's not his fault, and I've made enough peace with myself to know it's not my fault. I also know, that your factory is getting shut down. I know that, regardless of your merit within the company, you weren't selected to move to another site." B tried to interject with L. "Please, don't try to lie to me. I can read your body language. And I, too, have something to confess. I do not want to leave Japan. Light's dad already offered me a position as a junior detective with the NPA upon my graduation. I already accepted the offer. But, I can't stand the idea of living so far away from you. Come with me, B. It's my turn to take care of you. Light's family already said they would help me get a place to live, once I start with the NPA. Nate already said he'd come live with us and get a job in Japan. He said that Tokyo has more opportunities for him anyway, it's why he took three years of Japanese, he wanted to move out there with me… but, we didn't want to leave you behind… Please say yes…"

B cleared his throat and deliberated the idea in his mind. "I think I'm not taking anymore business trips." The raven turned and briskly walked out of L's room and down the stairs, leaving the door wide open in his wake.

Nate peeked into L's room before coming in. "What did he say?"

Sighing quietly, L climbed on his bed and crouched. "He doesn't seem happy." Nate crouched next to L in the same perched like manner.

**-x-**

The door creaked open and Light sat up in slight anticipation. A brief smile crossed his lips when B slipped behind the door and shut it quietly. The raven seemed slightly rattled, in a plain grey shirt and black plaid pajama pants; taking a shaky breath in and pulling a bottle around from behind him. "Well. You have me. What now?"

The brunette cocked his head to the side seeing the bottle of vodka. "Are you alright?"

Glancing his crimson eyes down to the bottle, B shrugged and unscrewed it, despite his efforts, his arm shook slightly while steadying the bottle before taking a long drink. "Just… uh… had some disturbing news, and well, everyone else got to drink. My turn."

Light sighed and put forth a well practiced smile. "Really? The news wasn't… from me was it?"

Light watched B war with himself for a moment while looking down. "No. It wasn't you." The brunette watched the older man draw in another shaken breath accompanied by another long swig. _'I've seen that body language before. Dad said to be mindful and take care of someone who is showing signs of distress.'_

"Is it anything you want to share? Or need to get off your chest?" Light tried to appear as cheerful as possible as he patted the bed next to him. The raven rolled his eyes playfully while padding over to the bed and dropped next to him.

"I… think I need more alcohol before I pour myself out." He raised the bottle to his lips and chuckled, nearly choking when Light forced the bottle up higher. "Alright! Alright…" Bruce sighed before taking another long drink. "I feel worthless. Like I can't do anything right. I shouldn't feel this way, and I know it. I put both brothers through school. Their tuition paid up, so long as they don't fail any classes, the rest of their degree is a full ride. But…" Glancing his eyes down to the open bottle. "I still can't get it right. You said your hearts a mess… well, darling, I take 'hot mess' to a new level. I'm a spicy disaster."

Light bit back a chuckle and gently touched B's chin, pulling it towards his direction. "I think you're amazing."

Drifting downcast crimson eyes up to meet sincere pools of golden, the raven sighed and held the bottle out. "Want to drown with me?"

Smirking at the bottle, Light grabbed it and took a quick drink before coughing and shuddering. "Oh! Goddamn! That's, wow!"

"Some bottom shelf shit." Bruce laughed before taking a drink unfazed by the bitterness of the liquid. "It's all that was left downstairs… I see why. But, if you drink enough of it, you get used to it."

Light eyed the bottle suspiciously. "How much was gone when you found it?"

Bruce shrugged, "Maybe a shot?"

The brunette yanked the bottle away, "So, what you're telling me is you've slammed over half a fifth in that amount of time?!"

The raven returned the question with a lopsided grin before it faded. "Did you mean it?" Light set the bottle on his side of the bed on the night table, responding with an inquisitive hum. "Do you really want everything?" Light froze a little stunned at the suddenness of the question. Bruce had seemed to meet at a stalemate in his mind. "Because if that's what you want…" the raven leaned closer, "I could try to give you what you want."

Light leaned closer toward the raven. "I also said I want nothing at the same time."

"Decide. Which is it? You're the tie breaker. I need to know. Don't use your head." Bruce rested his hand on Light's chest, the brunette's heart started to flutter faster at the warm pressure. "Use that. What do you want from me, don't think about consequences, don't think about what's fair. What. Do. You. Want? You, not your head."

Light blushed brightly and placed his hand over B's. "You're drunk."

A firm response was given to the light hearted attitude. "Answer me."

Light glanced his eyes up to meet a consuming ember stare, serious but sincere. "You. If I didn't have other circumstances. It would be you, I'd want to try."

Bruce pulled his hand off his chest, after feeling Light's heart begin to speed up more as he answered. "Then, its settled." The raven reached over Light and yanked the bottle away from the table and chuckled as Light struggled to get it away from him again.

"What's settled? Give me that! You've had enough!" Light dove for the bottle, flopping himself across the raven. Only to have the bottle yanked away again and held behind B's back. Light propped himself up on the hips of the other man, attempting to steal the bottle back.

The younger man froze when he realized his compromised position, in only his unmentionables. He lifted his eyes to see a smirking raven who propped himself up on his elbow, the glowing crimson of his stare only reminding the brunette of smoldering embers from a campfire. "You want me." Bruce reached his hand up and caressed Light's cheek, slipping his hand behind his neck and gently pulling him a little closer. "So, I'm yours." Bruce brought their lips together before parting and whispering on Light's plush lips. "So its settled."

* * *

**_A/N: I couldn't find a good stop to actually stop. Big one for you this time! So, I thank you guys for being patient and supportive during this pandemic. I'm essential v.v_**


End file.
